Known hinged building trusses cannot be folded compactly and are limited in the number of members which can be included in the folded truss. Bolt, U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,807, describes a profile open/folded hinged, pre-fabricated truss. The Bolt truss includes a double hinge which allows two adjacent members to be folded back on each other, but does not allow for any spacing between the members for plywood sheathing, shingles or other surface treatment. Mueller, U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,550 describes a single hinge folding truss system, including telescoping truss members. Likewise, Jureit et al., U.S. Pat. No. Re. 31,234, Gottlieb, U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,120 and Gottlieb, U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,683, each show use of a single hinged truss.